Sin tu presencia
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Cuando Rick sostuvo a su hija, sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Daryl había muerto para salvarla.Rick x Daryl


**Notas de autora: **Este fic esta inspirado en una serie de gifs que vi en Tumblr, espero que no las deprima mucho. Se ubica en lo que, según algunos dicen, la segunda mitad de la temporada.

**Renuncia: **Los personajes de the Walking Dead no son mios.

**Sin tu presencia**

**Resumen**

Cuando Rick sostuvo a su hija, sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Daryl había muerto para salvarla.

Rick x Daryl

**Sin tu presencia**

Tres horribles días pasaron con lentitud mientras se desplazaban en el espeso y peligroso bosque. Se enfrentaron al hambre, al frío y a cientos de caminantes que se lanzaban sin piedad alguna sobre ellos, agotándolos por completo. Cuando sentían que las cosas no tendrían mejora, vislumbraron una enorme casa a lo lejos, que parecía más bien una modesta residencia. Su suerte mejoró al encontrarla vacía, como si nadie la hubiera ocupado antes, pero aquello sólo sirvió para recordarles la herida recién plasmada.

Al cruzar la puerta, Rick se arrojó al suelo, llorando desesperado por lo sucedido, sintiéndose como una basura al no poder cuidar de su bebé como debía. Carl lo miró, pero optó por asegurar el lugar en un intento forzado por mantenerse cuerdo. Sabía el dolor que su padre sostenía en el corazón al saberse responsable de las muertes de dos personas amadas: Judith, su hermanita; y Hershel. Sin embargo, el chico no tomaba en cuenta una cosa, su padre lloraba por tres personas: su hija, Hershel, y Daryl, el amor de su vida. Lo había perdido de vista en cuanto la lluvia de balas comenzó, forzándolos a irse de los restos encendidos de la prisión sin poder verse de nuevo.

Con todos los recuerdos atormentando su mente sensible, el ex comisario se dejó llevar por el cansancio y cayó inconsciente en la alfombra carcomida. Su hijo consiguió agua en uno de los tantos cuartos, aprovechando su estado para limpiarle el rostro ensangrentado y tomándose su momento para llorar también, esperando por un poco de nueva esperanza.

Al día siguiente, Carl aprovechó para buscar alimento. Sin armas era difícil, pero tuvo un buen maestro. El chico se sintió arrepentido por todas esas veces en las que renegó a Daryl como alguien importante en el grupo, el encargado de guiarlos por buen camino hacia un lugar seguro, mostrándole lo necesario para sobrevivir. Al escuchar que él sostenía una relación de pareja con su padre se sintió traicionado, ¿le cuidó para llegar a él? Los ruidos tenues del bosque le hicieron recordar esos días con Shane, y el amorío que su madre cuidaba con recelo. Entonces, consideró que la balanza daba la respuesta, Shane trató de matar a su padre, Daryl hubiera gastado cada gramo de energía si podía auxiliar a Lori. Así de simples eran las cosas, y la edad que ahora poseía le estaba ayudando a comprender. Por desgracia, Rick no despertó por tres días más.

En una de esas mañanas que los sorprendía en ese nuevo sitio llegó acompañado del ruido clásico de un auto. Carl lo escuchó y salió a espiar con cuidado, esperando que no fuera el maldito Gobernador. Se mordió el labio frustrado, podría hacerse cargo de tener alguna escopeta, pero sus manos están vacías y no le quedaba más opción que tratar de sobrevivir. Una vez, Daryl le comentó que era pésimo para ocultarse, con toda la razón. Quien estuviera manejando ese vehículo había alcanzado a verlo, pues se detuvo de inmediato. Carl se sorprendió mucho al ver a ese sujeto bajar con rapidez.

En medio de una profunda oscuridad, el ex policía se desplazaba sin rumbo fijo, perturbado, débil, sin ánimos de continuar viviendo. Sabía que Carl lo esperaba, pero la muerte de su niña era sólo un adelanto de lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser, ¿y si su hijo también se iba? Sus piernas cedieron en el acto, dejando que sus rodillas chocaran con la superficie que lo sostenía. Se encontraba a segundos de descontrolarse de nuevo, pero una suave y cálida brisa acarició su rostro; como si alguien tratara de agarrar su mentón. Él ni siquiera pensó en ello, sus ojos lucían perdidos:

"_**Rick…",**_ escuchó:

"_**Rick",**_ cerró los ojos para rechazar ese sonido familiar:

"_**Rick…",**_ lo que sea que lo estuviera llamando, lo obligaba a que prestara atención. El hombre expuso sus ojos cargados de tristeza, mirando a la nada:

"Rick…"

**-¿Quién eres?-**murmuró con esfuerzo:

"_**No seas tonto…",**_ escuchó la voz cargada con una inusual ternura:

"_**Prometí que siempre estaría contigo, y así será…aunque no puedas verme",**_ intentó comprender, pero otro también lo estaba llamando, llevándoselo.

**-¡Papá!-**gritó su hijo para que terminara de despabilarse, ayudando a que se sentara:

**-Carl… ¿qué…pasa…?-**cuestionó extrañado por esa sonrisa que tenía:

**-¡Rick!-**lo llamó Tyreese apareciendo tras el chico, y los ojos de Rick se abrieron de golpe**-¡Levántate!-,** y así lo hizo, como si fuera impulsado por un resorte. En grandes pasos se aproximó, y tomó lo que traía en sus brazos:

**-¡Judith!-**exclamó al sujetar a la pequeña, quien sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. Por unos instantes, se sintió en un sueño, y rogó por jamás despertar, pero al sentir su piel suave y tierna entendió que esto era más que real. Lloró con alegría, una que pocas veces había experimentado, aferrándose a la niña para no dejarla ir más. Carl los observó con el rostro mojado y riendo como tonto. La situación duró por horas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-¿Cómo saliste de ahí?-**preguntó Rick jugando con la chiquilla, manteniendo su sonrisa. Tyreese meditó un poco antes de hablar:

**-Logré conseguir uno de los autos que ese maldito llevó-**

**-Me alegra que lo hicieras, te estoy muy agradecido. En serio-**el ex policía besó la cabeza de su niña, preocupado. Su compañero supo el motivo**-¿Puedes…?-**habló con pena**-¿Puedes decirme qué pasó con Daryl?-**el hombre lo miró indeciso. Carl llegó en ese momento con algunas frutas, esperando las noticias del cazador. Tyreese rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, nervioso**-¿Qué sucede?-**cuestionó el viejo líder al no obtener respuesta, alterándose**-Tyreese… ¿qué pasó con Daryl?-**él lo observó, sacó algo y se lo extendió. Rick sintió que su corazón se quebraba:

**-Daryl murió…-**soltó lentamente mientras el otro sujetaba en sus temblorosas manos el anillo que consiguió para el cazador, y que él mismo usaba como un collar para evitar mancharlo de sangre. Justo ahora se veía así, ensangrentado-**Él estaba por irse, pero nos dijeron que la bebé estaba perdida y regresó. Yo fui detrás de él-**narró con tristeza, recordando todo lo sucedido:

"_**¡Daryl, no!"**_

"_**¡La destructora viene conmigo!"**_

**-Él…-**empezó de nuevo:

"Dásela…llévala con…"

**-Él se enfrentó con muchos caminantes, lo perdí de vista y después…-**

"Yo me quedaré… Merle vendrá por mí"

**-Lo encontré herido. Me la entregó y…-**guardó silencio al rememorar esos minutos, cuando el joven se arrastraba con la niña acunada en el brazo izquierdo, y el derecho arrancado de tajo. La mordida enorme en su cuello era el responsable de que no coordinara bien sus palabras.

"Dile que…lo amo…"

Rick lo miró impresionado, sus ojos marcaron una inmensa tristeza y dolor más allá del que ya sentía. Carl lo notó, aterrado, otra muerte más. Su padre había perdido a otra persona importante en su vida. El ex policía buscó no hacer ningún ruido, abrazó a su bebé con fuerza pero sin herirla, y lloró de una forma tan lastimera que rompió el corazón de su hijo. Quiso gritar, pero no sentía más fuerzas. Su motivo para vivir había partido ya y la presencia de sus hijos no estaba surtiendo ningún efecto positivo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tyreese tomó el control de la situación, ayudando a Carl a conseguir alimentos y planear el siguiente paso. Rick estaba más que indispuesto, había soltado a su hija de golpe, sin querer verla pues temía dañarla. Su alma se quebró tanto, ya no quería nada, ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que suceder estas cosas?! Cerró los ojos para olvidarse de todo, para recordar únicamente esos momentos que vivió con ese hombre, con Daryl. Desde las salidas a cazar, las peleas, los golpes que llegaron a darse. Sus manos sintieron la suavidad de esa piel bronceada, deseó poder besar sus labios de nuevo y hacerlo el amor como si nada malo sucediese en el mundo.

Pero todo eso se quedó así, en un anhelo vacío. Imaginó las condiciones en la que él estaría, su cadáver debía seguir en la prisión, no podía permitir eso. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en pleno bosque, buscando el camino de regreso a su antiguo hogar.

No entendió cómo logró internarse en ese sitio, evadiendo a los caminantes hasta que llegó a ese punto.

Y entonces, lo vio.

El cuerpo de Daryl se encontraba boca abajo, con toda la espalda hecha pedazos, comida hasta los huesos y sus piernas habían desaparecido. Sintió que perdería el conocimiento, se exaltó, y corrió hasta él. Levantó su cuerpo, acariciando su rostro manchado con sangre seca pero extrañamente apacible. Rick lo miró, con las lágrimas resbalando impetuosas por sus mejillas, tratando de ignorar aquella visión y abrazó su cuerpo con gran necesidad. La piel estaba fría, muerta, pero esa voz sonó de nuevo, y alzó la vista con rapidez. La esperanza de encontrarlo despierto se esfumó, ¿por qué no se había convertido? Era extraño, pero comprendió que no deseaba verlo así. Sacó su pistola recién cargada, apuntando el cañón a la cabeza de su amante, temblando al hallarse sin valor:

"_**Hazlo…",**_ oyó ese susurro en su oído:

**-¿Daryl?-**preguntó al aire, esperanzado:

"Sabes que sí…hazlo…"

**-¡No puedo!-**gritó descontrolado**-No quería esto…no quería perderte…-**sintió un calor envolviendo su cuerpo, era reconfortante:

"_**Debes hacerlo. No me hagas esto, no permitas que mi imagen sea la que te traiga acá",**_ pero su amante no quería escuchar. La sensación de ser el causante de su muerte era demasiado grande.

**-Nooo…-**

"_**Por favor…Rick, si me amas, vas a hacerlo…",**_ él no reaccionaba:

"_**Piensa en tus hijos. Carl, la destructora…ambos te necesitan. No me hagas esto"**_

**-Te he perdido…-**aseguró con la voz casi desaparecida:

"_**No, siempre estaré aquí, contigo. Aunque no puedas sentirme",**_ Rick alzó la mirada, y ahí estaba, tan radiante y con una sonrisa de lado. Ese era su Daryl, no la cascara vacía que sujetaba en sus brazos:

"_**Siempre estaré aquí, viejo",**_ aseguró, y él por fin lo comprendió. El disparo retumbó por toda la prisión.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Yo lo entiendo, pero Carl ha crecido. No sé qué hacer-**

"Nada, sólo déjalo ser…"

**-Pero… ¿y si ella lo está usando?-**

"_**¡No seas paranoico! Yo no te usé…",**_ el hombre sonrió con esas palabras:

**-Porque tú me amabas, y yo a ti. Lo nuestro es especial-**

"_**Lo de ellos también. Debes aceptarlo…",**_ el hombre suspiró cansando, masajeando su barbilla:

"_**Rasúrate, luces como Hershel así**_…", eso sí que le hizo soltar una carcajada:

**-Muy bien, será como tú digas, mi amor-**

**-¿Padre?-**escuchó la voz femenina:

**-¿Qué sucede, Judith?-**la adolescente lo miró preocupada:

**-¿Con quién hablas?-**Rick sonrió con ternura:

**-Con un ángel-.**

**Fin.**


End file.
